Aku Datang
by Lady nacchi
Summary: "Bodoh. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Mengapa aku baru sadar bahwa sesungguhnya dia…teramat berarti untukku?" dedicated for Winterblossom Festival III


**_Disclaimer_ © **Masashi Kishimoto

.

_**Summary**_ : Bodoh. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Mengapa aku baru sadar bahwa sesungguhnya dia…teramat berarti untukku?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**- AKU DATANG -**

**Prompt set #2 : _Datang  
><em>**

.

.

* * *

><p>Di bawah purnama aku berpijak─sekedar menyerukan rintihan luka dalam kesunyian lara. Kutengadahkan kepala dan menerawang angkasa tanpa cela. Tak seharusnya aku terlambat menyadari. Kini aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan. Biarlah langit tahu, aku tengah dirundung pilu yang teramat menyesakkan. Biarlah angin pun tahu, aku telah menepis jauh rasa ego yang selama ini menggelayutiku dengan erat. Dan biarlah alam tahu, aku merindukan sosok malaikat kecil di tempat itu.<p>

Sangat merindukannya…

Aku benci diriku yang lemah seperti ini. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, aku jauh lebih membenci diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang selalu mempertahankan sikap angkuh demi meraih apa yang aku inginkan. Hingga aku tak menyadari semua orang tersakiti karena perbuatan bodohku. Terutama dia.

Memori itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan. Dia─gadis itu─gadis yang terakhir kali kutemui sebelum meninggalkan Konoha, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Entah seberapa terluka dia saat itu. Mengingat betapa rasa yang ditujukannya begitu besar padaku. Aku menyesal. Aku merasa berdosa telah meninggalkannya.

Dia. Dia selalu menatapku dengan tulus. Menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku berulang kali. Bahkan selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku sekalipun aku merasa baik-baik saja.

Bodoh. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya? Mengapa aku baru sadar bahwa sesungguhnya dia…

…teramat berarti untukku?

Kini aku menyerah. Kutinggalkan semua sikap burukku di masa lalu. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Bolehkah?

_DEG!_

Aku segera bersembunyi saat kudengar derap langkah yang mendekat. Diantara rimbun semak aku menyipitkan mata─berupaya melihat siapa gerangan orang yang muncul selarut ini. Dan aku sukses terbelalak.

Gadis itu.

Sakura!

Gadis yang sedari tadi berkelana dalam pikiranku. Gadis yang sedari tadi mengintimidasi setiap syarafku untuk terus memikirkannya. _Tch!_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku… Aku ingin ia menyadari kehadiranku. Namun bagaimana jika reaksinya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan?

Eh? Sejak kapan aku menjadi sepengecut ini?

Aku sedikit bergeming, saat menyadari gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Pandanganku terus menatapnya was-was. Hingga aku kembali dikejutkan, saat ia mendudukkan diri di bangku─

─bangku itu, eh?

Bangku dimana aku meninggalkannya begitu saja sebelum aku meninggalkan Konoha. Mengapa ia kemari selarut ini hanya untuk duduk disana? Tunggu. Apakah…

…ia sedang menungguku?

Aku mengepalkan tangan. Dalam hati aku memberontak. Lelaki macam apa aku ini? Apa ini yang selalu dilakukannya selama aku pergi?

_Tch!_

Aku sadar sekarang.

Buat apa menjadi kuat, bila dia tidak ada di sampingku? Karena sesungguhnya, kuakui dialah sumber penyemangatku. Dialah orang yang tulus mendampingiku tanpa meminta imbalan apapun dariku. Dia. Ya, dia. Malaikat tulus yang selalu menerimaku apa adanya.

Tekadku sudah bulat. Aku ingin menghentikan penantiannya. Aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamanya. Aku ingin kembali ke Konoha. Menjalankan misi bersama _team_ 7. Menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat bersama mereka semua.

Seusai memantapkan hati, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, menghampiri gadis itu, dan tersenyum padanya.

Kulihat ia terbelalak menatapku. Ia pun berdiri dan terus menatapku tanpa kedip. Ditelusuri lekuk wajahku secara menyeluruh oleh bening mata emeraldnya. Dan sekejap kemudian, suara yang teramat kurindukan mulai keluar dari bibirnya, "Sa..Sasuke? Be..benarkah itu kau?"

Aku tersenyum lega saat menyadari bahwa ia tidak marah sedikit pun kepadaku. Sedetik kemudian, kuanggukan kepala dan menatapnya tanpa henti.

Tuhan, biarlah seperti ini. Biarlah aku kembali bersamanya seperti yang kulalui di masa lalu. Aku bersumpah, tak akan menyakiti gadis ini lagi. Aku bersumpah, tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Jadi, biarkan aku terus bersamanya mulai kini, esok, dan seterusnya.

Aku mohon.

"Ya, Sakura…" ujarku mantap. Kutarik senyumku semakin dalam. Mungkin ini senyum terlebar yang pernah kutunjukkan pada siapapun. Untuk malam ini saja, tidak apa-apa. Jika itu mungkin satu-satunya jalan untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu, aku tidak keberatan.

"…Aku datang."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**A/N**_ : _**Special thanks**_ untuk **winterblossom** yang sudah mengadakan **FWFest**! Berkatnya aku kembali nulis lagi di FFn setelah sekian lama hiatus! Yeeay *loncatloncat*. Tapi _gomen nasai_, kalau tulisan ini tidak sebanding dengan karya-karya hebat yang lain. Saya sudah lama tidak menyentuh fanfic. Jadi harap dimaklumi jika karya saya yang dulunya sudah jelek, jadi lebih jelek dari yang dulu *pundung di pojokan* T~T

maaf untuk penggunaan bahasa cerita yang terkesan monoton =)

For the last, _RnR pliss…_ segala saran dan kritik akan nacchi terima untuk kebaikan fanfic saya kedepannya =D

**…Karena kalianlah fic ini ada…**

_**Domo Arigatou**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>© nacchi<strong>  
><strong>_


End file.
